


Sherlock Holmes, and the case of the missing button

by imera



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sherlock solved yet another case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes, and the case of the missing button

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> A reward to ThatwasJustaDram for completing the weekend challenge. Her only request was Sherlock, other than that I was free to do whatever I wanted, so I went with a light story (if you wanted kinky, you should have asked for it XD )
> 
> *unbetaed*

_Sherlock Holmes, and the case of the missing button_

“Really?” Sherlock asked as he squinted his eyes at the title from behind John’s back. “Button?”

“It sounds far more interesting than _Sherlock Holmes, the case that is really closed, but with a statement from the mistress of the deceased, and a missing button, makes the great detective think it’s a crime._ Really Sherlock, and saying he’s gay, and lives alone, even though he goes in to work every day, and home to his wife nearly every day.”

“There was far more than a button which tells me he’s single, living in the countryside, and is, in fact, gay.”

“Having well kept nails does not mean he’s gay, that man was straight, ” John protested, resting his fingers on top of the keyboard as he knew there wouldn’t be much writing as Sherlock decided to prove him wrong. He knew his friend planned to give him at least ten reasons to why he was right, and John wrong.

Instead, all Sherlock did was look at the wall, with an expression which told John he uncovered a large clue in the case. “You may be right,” Sherlock said, before he grabbed his coat and scarf and raced out of the apartment. John ignored the half complete story on his laptop and rushed after his friend, slamming the door behind him as he ran towards the cab, barely making it before it drove off.

“Care to explain what brilliant idea that popped into your head?”

“Yes,” it was all that Sherlock said as he kept his eyes on the horisont. John rolled his eyes, knowing it was impossible to get a straight answer out of Sherlock as he was in his own mind palace.

As the cab came to a halt, Sherlock rushed out, leaving John to pay for their ride. John barely saw Sherlock before he vanished into the hospital, most likely heading towards the morgue to inspect the victim. As John entered the chilled room, he found Sherlock studying the man’s hand. “This man is not who we believe he is,” Sherlock said, sounding quite sure of himself.

“How come, did you discover that a man doesn’t need to be gay simply because he has perfect nails?” John knew Sherlock was a genius, but he needed more than a statement to convince him.

“The ring does not belong on this finger,” he said and lifted the hand. “Someone forced it on after the man died, and it’s also too small.”

“Many gain weight after they marry.”

“The shirt doesn’t fit, neither does the shoes, and someone shaved and cut his hair, most likely after he was murdered. Therefore, this is not the man we seek.” John tried to follow the man, struggling to understand everything which passed through Sherlock’s mind.

“May I ask why?”

“Tell me, if you were rich, would you walk around with clothes that doesn’t fit? Or have haircuts which is clearly rushed, the same goes with the shaving. If you were rich, and in charge of a big company, you would want to look your best, and this man does not.”

“You’ve seen the pictures, it’s clearly him,” John said, trying to justify the original case where the man committed suicide.

“I saw them as well,” Sherlock replied calmly. “But it’s not him.”

John was about to ask how a man could look like the victim, but not be the victim, when he figured it out. “He had a twin.”

“Exactly!” Sherlock expressed eagerly, almost jumping across the room towards the door. “If we hurry we might catch them before they leave.” Again John hurried after Sherlock, not wanting to lose track of him, then having to guess where the man might have disappeared to.

“Where would they leave?” John asked stupidly. “His insurance doesn’t cover suicide, as far as I know.”

“They don’t need the insurance as they still have access to the company, and I’m sure that if you check it, you might discover a large amount of money has gone missing.” Everything fell into place as John thought about Sherlock’s reasons to doubt the dead man was their victim, finding himself agreeing with the man as they left the hospital.

They notified Lestrade of the latest information, which solved a case that was supposed to be closed. If the secretary, who was also his mistress, hadn’t seen the body they would have cremated it, and the guilty couple would have vanished without a trace.

“Maybe you should find another title for your story,” Sherlock proposed as they reached their home after they arrested the couple..

“Any suggestions?”

After a short pause, Sherlock smiled and entered the house. “What about, Sherlock Holmes and the secretary?” he offered, his expression far more playful than John was used to, before he disappeared into their home. John wondered if Sherlock knew just how naughty the title sounded; based on his smile, he did.


End file.
